


Move or Be Dragged

by roswyrm



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roswyrm/pseuds/roswyrm
Summary: Halflings are unnoticed by choice. That has never been Liliana Beecost's choice.





	Move or Be Dragged

**Author's Note:**

> True story I had the idea for this fic bc I was listening to some kickass music and stamping along with my big poofy umbrella and people were moving out of my way bc apparently I looked like I was gonna run them over if they didn't. I felt. So powerful. I was also really angry, so I turned it into angst whoops sorry lads.

Halflings move _around_ people. Halflings squeeze between bigger people’s legs, they turn themselves flat against a wall, so they aren’t crushed, they wind through tight places with hardly an “excuse me”. They are unnoticed by choice.

That has never been Liliana’s choice. _Move or be dragged,_ says Liliana’s fearsome expression as she storms through the hallways, _move or be dragged._

People move. 

One person doesn’t, and she pushes a Mage Hand into his chest so hard he falls. But he falls out of her path; apologies can wait until later.

She’s going to get to her boyfriend’s— soon to be _ex_ -boyfriend’s— dormitory if she has to Thunderwave the whole damn school out of her way to do so. He killed someone. Hamid _killed_ someone— what the hell is wrong with him? It was supposed to be a stupid prank. She hadn’t agreed with the damn thing, but it wasn’t supposed to get anyone _killed._

Hamid had done _something_ — Gideon hadn’t been too clear about what, the poor boy was too distraught— that got the Dean killed. She’s not dating a murderer. She’s not going to be _seen_ with him. He can go and pay his way out of trouble like everyone at this damn school does, but Liliana won't have it. 

The door to his room isn’t locked, and Liliana slams it open. “What the _hell_ did you do?” she demands, and Hamid whirls to look at her. He’s been crying— she pushes down the part of her that wants to hug him and make it all better. He’s the one who did all this, he has no right to be crying.

He smiles when he sees her, though, and stands up off the bed. “Lili—“ he starts, and Liliana pushes him back down. She’s not going to listen to a sob story, thank you. Gideon said he would lie, and it would only make this whole thing more difficult, whether or not it’s the real story.

“Look,” she says, ignoring the wobble in her voice, “I don’t really care what you have to say. We’re done. Understand?” His mouth opens and closes like a fish. More tears begin to fall down his face. Liliana’s resolve crumbles, just a little, but she doesn’t let it show.

He wipes ineffectually at one eye and tries, “But—“ he sniffles. It’s pitiful, and Liliana feels wretched. But she can’t— _he_ did this. He killed a man, and he either meant to or knew it could happen and didn’t care. 

More softly, she says, “I’m sorry. But you…” she can’t bring herself to finish the sentence. “I’m sorry. Please don’t try and speak to me again, okay?” Hamid nods pathetically, and she turns on a heel and walks out. 

Head held high, she thinks _move or be dragged._ People move. She gets all the way back to her dorm before she collapses into bed and screams into a pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> I typed almost all of this out in one sitting and then I just edited it a few days later I don't know where all this motivation came from but savour it now because it'll all be gone in a week. Check me out on Tumblr @roswell-the-wrongdoer it's a plane of existence where I scream. Don't pick up any paper cranes. They might be covered in anthrax.


End file.
